Glass Slippers
by lizmynameis
Summary: A new woman comes to Charming and catches Juice's eye even though she is not his to take. You may be able to change your station in life, but you'll never be able to change yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story for me. I'm not losing sight of 'Strong Girl' in the least. This is just a little outlet for me. I own nothing and if you read something you like, let me know. :)**

This was not how the evening was supposed to go.

But it was.

It was just supposed to be a low key, quiet night with her future sister-in-law. But, when Cassie decided to ditch her at the little honkey tonk bar twenty minutes outside their town of Charming, California, Kathryn Moore was left to her own devices.

Her own devices led her to getting wasted with a mohawked guy who called himself 'Juice.' Then that led her to riding on the back of his motorcycle to his house in Charming and have two orgasms. They weren't about to be finished either.

Juice pulled out and roughly flipped her over so she was on her back and grabbed her ankles that were level his his ears and continued to pound into her. Her heart was slamming against her ribcage and her breathing was quick and shallow.

She could feel the warm curl in her belly signaling another release. Juice's thrusts were getting more erratic and choppier. She grabbed onto the worn headboard and clutched it so hard her knuckles hurt. Juice circled her clit with his thumb to push her over the edge one more time and he followed. He collapsed on top of her, his lips lazily nibbling on her neck before rolling off of her with a grunt.

They both laid in the dark and quiet trying to catch their breaths. "Why have I never seen you before, Brooke?"

"Just moved," Kathryn replied softly, pushing her auburn hair out of her face and turning onto her side, pulling the sheet over her chest. "I've only been here a few weeks and I'm still getting settled and all. Haven't really been out or anything."

"What brought you to Charming?"

Kathryn paused and traced the reaper tattoo that covered his upper arm. "Opportunity, I guess. Are you from here?"

Juice shook his head. "Nah. I'm from New York City originally. Only been here a few years. It's nice though. Good place." He put his hand over her wandering one and pulled her into a kiss.

"Yeah," Kathryn murmured against his lips as she pulled her body on top of his, straddling his waist. "Figuring that out. So glad my friend ditched me tonight, though." She leaned her head to the side as Juice kissed and nipped up towards her ear.

"Fuck. Me too, Brooke," Juice groaned, pulling himself up and taking one of her breasts into his mouth as she leaned her body back and rocked against him.

After that round they both fell into a deep and satisfied sleep.

Kathryn woke up a few hours later and rubbed her eyes, mascara smudging as she did. A faint bit of sunlight bled through the blinds. She looked over at the toasty brown back of Juice and noticed that it was covered with a giant tattoo marking him as a member of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club.

Kathryn had heard about them. She may have only been in Charming a few weeks, but you learn about the MC quickly through the town and everybody seemed to have an opinion on them. She turned the clock that was on the nightstand towards her. It was 9:52.

"Oh, shit."

Carefully, she pulled herself out of Juice's grasp. He murmured something as she stood up and turned onto his stomach, still sound asleep. Quickly, Kathryn gathered her belongings and held her borrowed shoes and purse in her hand and crept out of the house. She was grateful for the fact that Juice didn't live too insanely far from her and she could cut through the woods to stay out of sight.

When she got to her house that she shared with her fiance, she was relieved to see that his Lexus was not in the driveway. She didn't expect it to be, regardless. She hurried inside to wash her face. She wanted to take a shower, but she knew she wouldn't have time. As she blasted her hair with dry shampoo she went into the bedroom to see a skirt and top laid out on the bed with a pair of nude heels.

Kathryn shook her head and slipped on the appointed outfit, but swapped out the heels for a pair of white sandals. Her toes were blistered enough from the night before. Before she left, she grabbed her heirloom engagement ring out of the pocket of her borrowed designer purse and grabbed her keys to the last piece of Kat Moore; a dusty 1999 Ford Explorer.

Knowing she was pushing her time limit, she hurried to First Presbyterian Church where her fiance and his family were, probably wondering where she was. They always attended the ten a.m. Sunday School lessons before service at eleven. Kathryn had been in attendance as well until today.

She hurried up the steps to the church, nodding and smiling to other churchgoers who reciprocated the gesture. Once she got inside, she saw her fiance, Daniel Hale, sitting on the family pew with his relatives.

She took a deep breath to compose herself and placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Hey. Sorry I'm late."

Daniel smiled softly and scooted down so she could sit. "Where have you been," he whispered lowly into her ear.

"I went out with Cassie last night, remember? I stayed with her and I overslept. I'm sorry, baby." She felt a little bad for lying in a House of God, but it was better than telling Daniel the truth. "I came as quick as I could." She forced herself not to wince when she crossed her legs. She was quite tender from her dalliances with Juice.

Daniel nodded and handed her a program. "I know you went out with Cassie, whom I've noticed has skipped church for what I can assume is a massive hangover, but you never told me you weren't coming home last night. I called and you never answered. I was worried."

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "There wasn't good reception. It won't happen again."

"Good." Daniel kissed her temple and put his arm around her, bringing her closer to him. "Did you not like the shoes I picked out?" He nodded to her sandals.

Kathryn smiled tightly. "No, they were fine. My feet just hurt from the shoes I borrowed from Cassie last night. She made me change after she picked me up. That seems to run in the family," she muttered, but Daniel heard her loud and clear.

"What does that mean?"

Kathryn shook her head. "Nothing. Just that I know you're always looking out for me. It's a good thing. I promise." She linked her hand in his as the choir stood to began singing the first hymn.

The service went by as they all had before until it was finally time to leave. Kathryn held her place by Daniel's side as they greeted and spoke to other members of the congregation as they made their way outside to socialize.

"We're going to Grandmother's for lunch. Leave your car here and you can ride with me," Daniel was telling her, but Kathryn wasn't paying attention. The group of motorcycles that was making it's way down the road caught her eye. Subconsciously she bit her bottom lip as she caught sight of Juice near the back of the group.

His head turned slightly as they passed, but he made no acknowledgement of Kathryn; if he even saw her. He just revved up his bike and followed his brothers, much to the disgruntlement of some of the churchgoers.

"What a disgrace," Jacob Hale, Daniel's cousin muttered, watching the Sons ride away. "They ruin everything about this town."

"Is that the motorcycle club everyone talks about," Kathryn asked, playing dumb. "I haven't seen them, really," she added quickly when she got a look from Jacob and Daniel practically asking if she was stupid.

"Yeah, that's them. The Sons of Anarchy," Daniel told her. "Thugs. All of them. It's more of a gang than a club. Rotary is a club. The Sons are not. Be glad you haven't had any interaction with them. I heard they treat women like sex slaves," he murmured quietly to them so he wouldn't be overheard. "And they just pass those girls around and around."

"Disgusting," Jacob muttered. "I'll meet you at Grandmother's."

Daniel nodded and steered Kathryn to his Lexus. "We'll take my car and we'll pick yours up later. Maybe this weekend we can go and look for a new car for you."

"But I like my Explorer," she protested as she sat down on the buttery leather seats and Daniel closed her door. "And it runs fine. It just needs some new break pads. And I own it. It's mine."

Daniel scoffed. "Yeah, but it's a piece of shit, baby. You deserve better. I want to give you everything your heart desires and I can afford to. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy," Kathryn insisted weakly, twirling her engagement ring on her finger. It had been Daniel's great-grandmother's. "But I do want to call my mom. I haven't talked to her since we came here."

She could see the muscles twitch in Daniel's jaw. He sighed roughly. "You know how I feel about her, Kathryn. She's a terrible influence on you and just fills your head with one sob story after another and hangs up if you don't send her money. Meth head."

"Please don't call her that," Kathryn asked. "She's been sober for eleven months."

"That you know of," Daniel snapped.

"Because you won't let me see her or talk to her," Kathryn snapped back. She huffed back into the leather seat and crossed her arms over her chest as she glared out the window. "She's my mom," she muttered.

"Yeah, well, we can't exactly pick our family," Daniel replied. "Please don't throw a tantrum before we go to lunch. At least try to put a smile on your face and pretend you're happy for once. I'm starting to think you don't want to go through with this Kathryn. If you don't, just tell me. I will have no problem finding someone else. Someone I may not have to work so hard on to make presentable."

Kathryn's jaw dropped. "What the hell does that mean?"

Daniel sighed. "I'm sorry. That came out wrong. I didn't mean it like that, baby." He reached over and took her hand in his and squeezed. "The fact you came from a background so different than mine and are a little rough around the edges is what attracted me to you. Yeah, we polished you up a bit, but you're still that beautiful girl I saw at the coffee shop."

Kathryn didn't respond. She simply let Daniel lift her hand and press his lips against it. "I love you."

Robotically, she nodded. "Me too."

When they pulled into Grandmother's driveway, Daniel opened her door for her and helped her out. "You look very pretty, by the way."

"Thanks," Kathryn replied softly, squeezing his hand to let him know she wasn't mad at him. Sunday lunch at Grandmother's was a Hale tradition. While the food was good, the Hale's still held traditions that had been passed down from generation to generation. The first time Kathryn attended, she had made the major faux pas by fixing herself a plate before she fixed one for Daniel, who was sitting at the table waiting with the other men.

When they entered the house, Kathryn went into the kitchen to help the ladies finish preparing lunch while Daniel went into the living room where a football game was on television.

"Hello, dear," Patricia, Daniel's mother greeted, pulling her into a small hug with a kiss on the cheek. "Why were you so late this morning for church? That's not like you."

"Oh, I stayed with Cassie last night and I overslept. I'm so sorry. Is, uh, she here yet?"

"Not yet," Patricia said, handing her a spoon. "Here, stir the gravy for me, please. Have you said hello to Grandmother yet?"

"No, I haven't," Kathryn admitted. "I haven't seen her since church and she left before we did." Not a moment later, Grandmother Hale entered the kitchen with nary a hair out of place. "Hello, Grandmother." She leaned over to hug and kiss the older woman's cheek. "You look nice."

"Thank you, dear," Grandmother replied, giving Kathryn an unimpressed look over. "Aren't you brave for wearing white shoes after Labor Day. That wouldn't be acceptable in my day."

Kathryn smiled tightly as the front door opened and closed. Cassie entered, looking as if she had a refreshing sleep with her perfect hair, makeup and outfit. She greeted her relatives before sliding up to Kathryn.

"Holy shit, what happened to you last night?"

"You mean before or after you ditched me at a honky tonk," Kathryn whispered darkly back, not wanting to be overheard by the other ladies in the kitchen.

"Don't give me that fake snob act," Cassie muttered, pinching off a piece of bread and popping it in her mouth. "I'm fucking starving. You know that type of place is in your blood. Daniel told me about your background. No, I mean how did you get home?"

"I found a way. No thanks to you. And if anyone asks, I stayed with you last night and I overslept."

Cassie nodded. "Oh, yeah. I don't need anyone jumping down my throat for leaving you. That was my story too."

"Why did you leave?"

Cassie shrugged flippantly and ate a green bean. "You'd be surprised how hard it is to find an easy hook up in law school. Needed a release and didn't want to talk about moot court or whatever after as pillow talk. Wham, bam, bye ma'am."

"Hope it was good," Kathryn mumbled, taking a casserole out of the oven when the alarm went off.

Cassie grinned smugly. "It was. I'm fucking sore, man. It's true what they say about black guys, you know. And big feet."

Kathryn rolled her eyes at her and started pulling out silverware. "Yeah, I know. Grab the plates, please, before Grandmother says something."

Cassie's jaw dropped. "Seriously," she hissed leaning into Kathryn's ear. "You've been with black guys? Guess I shouldn't be shocked. Didn't you grow up in the ghetto back in Seattle?"

"It's not a ghetto," Kathryn snapped quietly. "It was just an old neighborhood and I'm not talking about that with you."

"Okay, you really need to get laid. Might relax you. Tell my brother to fuck you like a dirty slut when you get home, okay," Cassie replied with a scoff. "It'll do you some good."

Kathryn didn't respond.

Once again the door opened and closed and Daniel's cousin David arrived in his police uniform. He was working that day and Grandmother always insisted they could not start eating until everyone arrived.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, kissing his mother's and grandmother's cheek. "I was on my way and caught someone speeding."

"Hate it for them," Carl, Jacob and David's father commented.

"Yeah," David lamented. "I really don't think they realized it, but I had to give them a ticket. It happens. They were doing 70 in a 55."

"They realized it," Daniel commented, putting an arm around Kathryn's waist.

David shrugged as they were called to the table for grace. Instead of sitting, knowing she would have to get right back up to fix plates, Kathryn stood behind Daniel and put a hand on his shoulder and bowed her head as Jacob said grace. Daniel put his hand over hers, her engagement ring pressing into her skin from the weight.

"Amen," she murmured as the prayer was complete and went to fix Daniel a plate. "Little bit of everything?"

"Yes, please. Thank you, baby," he responded with a warm smile. Kathryn couldn't help but reciprocate.

Once everyone was seated with their food, conversations began.

"So, Kathryn, how was your first week at work," David asked as he cut into his chicken.

Kathryn took a sip of her water and nodded. "Great. I really like Jane and the salon is beautiful. I've been doing hair for four years and things are always changing, you know. Jane's been great to learn from. Just need to build up a clientele and everything will be perfect."

"You did do a wonderful job on my hair," Patricia commented, patting her perfectly curled locks. "And Brenda raved about you, too. I think you won't have any trouble building up your clientele."

"Saw the Sons after church," Daniel commented to David. "What kind of bloody activities you think they are up to today?"

David shook his head and Kathryn's interests were piqued. "Hopefully nothing," David replied. "But they've been quiet lately. Say they're at peace with the Niners and Mayans and such, but who knows. They're always up to something and it's rarely good."

"I remember this town before that damn club," Carl added. "It was quiet. It was peaceful and it was thriving. The Sons block any sort of big industry that ever tries to come here. If this town dies, it's because of SAMCRO."

"What's SAMCRO," Kathryn asked, not sure of what he meant by that.

"Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original," Daniel explained to her. "They're the mother charter for the whole organization. Nothing but a bunch of killers that need to stay locked up, if you ask me."

"Is that true? They kill people?"

Daniel sighed and put a hand on Kathryn's knee and patted.

"Pretty much," Jacob answered. "Though they've never been caught."

"I think convicted is the word you're looking for, son," Carl added. "They've been caught plenty of times, but they always wiggle out somehow. And they're always bringing in guys with no ties to this town, so there's less attachment and almost no remorse when they do do something violent. Like the Scot and that new Mexican guy, the wetback."

Kathryn tensed at the slur. She knew who he was talking about.

"Juice," David supplied. "He's Puerto Rican and an idiot. He's their Intelligence Officer."

Daniel snorted. "That guy? If that's the case it'll be all too easy to lock them up soon. Never seem like the lights are on all the way with him."

"Don't underestimate stupidity," Carl warned. "Stupidity can sometimes be the most brilliant thing."

"Excuse me," Grandmother called attention to herself at the head of the table. "Can we please not talk about such trash at the table? Trash belongs outside, not at the table."

Lunch finished on a more pleasant note after that. Kathryn followed Daniel home in her rusty Explorer with the windows down. The breaks squeaked loudly as she parked next to him in the driveway. Daniel winced as he heard it and opened her door. "Baby, stop being stubborn. Just let me get you a new car and put this pile of rust to rest."

Kathryn glared at him and unlocked the house. "Please stop, Daniel. I love my car and I love you. Can we not?" She turned and wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest. "I'm going to go change," she murmured and headed up the stairs.

Daniel followed her up and stood in the doorway and watched as Kathryn slipped out of her skirt and blouse, exposing a matching light pink bra and panty that accentuated the slimness of her legs and fullness of her breasts. He felt himself getting hard and he adjusted himself through his khakis.

"You really are beautiful, you know," he commented huskily, stepping into the room and putting his hands on the bare skin of her waist, letting them roam over her smooth stomach. He pushed her hair aside and kissed her shoulder. "I can't wait to marry you and start a family with you. I'm going to give you the perfect life you always wanted, Kathryn. I promise."

Kathryn closed her eyes and circled her arms behind his head as his hands went to squeeze and fondle her breasts. She ground against him, feeling his grow behind her as she rubbed her satin covered bottom against his crotch.

She sighed and let her mind float away to previous partners so she could start getting wet. Daniel unhooked her bra and Kathryn bent at the waist and pulled her panties down, keeping contact with his erection the entire time.

"Undress me," he croaked. Slowly, Kathryn stood and kissed him as she undid his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt, kissing the exposed skin every button left behind. Once his shirt was off she dropped to her knees and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, pulling down his boxers, and letting him step out of them before she took his cock in her mouth.

Daniel was not a large guy in the erection department and it was only last night when she was being gagged by Juice as he fucked her mouth. She got pleasure out of giving good head. She had the power in that position. Deepthroating made her wetter than any other foreplay.

She had barely gotten into a solid rhythm before Daniel grabbed her up and threw her on the bed and crawled on top of her, spreading her legs. Daniel was a strict missionary guy. Like usual, he started a brutal, pounding, jack hammer-like pace. Kathryn had to grind her teeth to keep from screaming out of pain. Given, she was wetter now than some times before, but it still wasn't pleasant. She hated sex with Daniel. It was always the same. No warm up. Just hammering.

She held onto the pillow to keep it stable so her head wouldn't bang against the headboard with every jagged thrust. The only good thing about sex with Daniel was that it didn't last long. Kathryn only had to force out a few moans before Daniel's face screwed up and he came inside her.

He rolled off of her and kissed her temple. "I love you."

Kathryn closed her legs and pulled the blanket they kept at the end of the bed over her body. "Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn hurried down the sidewalk of downtown Charming. She only had a few minutes to spare before meeting Patricia and Grandmother for lunch to discuss wedding plans. Cassie was back at law school.

"Hi. Sorry," she greeted, taking her seat at the round table on the patio. "Were you waiting long?"

"Oh, no," Grandmother answered. "We just sat down. We ordered you a lemonade, dear."

"Great, thank you."

"We were just talking about when we should go to go find your dress," Patricia said as they opened their menus. "Cassie wants to make sure she can be there. Do you have any ideas on what kind of style you want?"

Kathryn nodded. "Kind of. Back when we first got engaged, I thought I would want this huge, fairy tale wedding that everybody would remember with the most dramatic and beautiful dress I could find. Now, I think I just want something simpler. Smaller. Nothing too big and I think I want it outside, maybe next April or May before it gets too hot and I want my dress to reflect that."

The matching confused expressions on Patricia's and Grandmother's faces made Kathryn stop. "What?"

Patricia cleared her throat and straightened the menu in front of her. "Um, nothing darling. It's just that Daniel told us you had set the date for this December."

Kathryn blinked rapidly. "I'm sorry. What?"

"Yes," Patricia nodded slowly. "And I've all ready booked the church for the ceremony and the country club for the reception."

"Oh," Kathryn said dully, trying to keep a smile on her face. "Well, we had discussed that as an option, but we hadn't decided on it. At least, I'm pretty sure we didn't."

"Well, the save the date cards are being printed as we speak," Grandmother said as the waitress arrived to take their orders. "I'll have the club salad. Thousand island on the side."

Kathryn couldn't concentrate on anything other than the fact that her wedding had been hijacked and the date was set without her approval or opinion. She jumped when she realized the waitress was waiting on her to order. "Oh, I'll just have the same. Thanks." She cleared her throat and took a sip of her lemonade. "Um, who did the save the dates?"

"Well, we ordered them last week when Daniel told us you had set a date," Grandmother said airily. "We used a lovely shade of green with some silver. You can use that as your palette for the bridesmaids dresses and decorations."

Wide eyed and horrified, Kathryn nodded through a tight smile. "Maybe. I'm kind of more of a neutral girl, though, myself. I was thinking cream or bronze or a light gold or something." She caught the disapproval smearing over Grandmother's face. "But green can be pretty, too."

Somehow Kathryn managed to choke down her dry salad. She hated thousand island dressing and was glad it was on the side. Patricia and Grandmother continued to make wedding plans and preparations and rarely asked for Kathryn's guidance, even though it was her wedding. She wanted to cry when she kissed and waved the ladies goodbye and made her way back to her car. She was off that day so she didn't have to go back to work and she didn't want to just sit around the house for the rest of the day.

Her breaks shrieked as she stopped at the light at the four way. Instead of heading towards the house, she turned to go to the South side of town where Teller-Morrow garage was. It was apparently the headquarters for the Sons of Anarchy.

When she pulled up, she scanned the lot for Juice and saw him working on a bike in one of the bays. He looked up when she got out and pushed the sleeves of his work shirt up. Wade, one of the mechanics, was all ready headed towards her and Juice followed. "I'll take care of this one, Wade," he said. The older man nodded and gave Kathryn an appreciative look over before heading back into the garage.

"Well, look who it is. Brooke. Or should I call you Kathryn? Or, how about, Mrs. Hale?"

Kathryn had the decency to blush in shame. "Um, I'm not married to him yet and Brooke's actually my middle name. So, while I technically didn't lie, I'm sorry I kind of lied to you."

"Are you?"

Kathryn lifted her hand to shade her eyes and looked up at him. He was just as attractive now as he was through beer goggles. "Not really," she answered boldly.

"Why are you here?" He crossed his buff arms and leaned against her Explorer.

"Need some break pads," she told him, crossing her arms as well, which pumped her chest up. "And I was hoping to see you."

Juice's eyebrows furrowed. "This is yours?" He pointed to her Explorer that still had a Washington State license plate. "Are you shitting me?"

She shook her head. "No," she answered slowly. "Why would I?"

Juice chuckled and shook his head. "You mean Hale lets you drive this thing around town?"

"Not without complaining," Kathryn replied dryly. "How'd you figure out I lied?"

"Saw you at the church Sunday," he deadpanned. "I mean, I did spend a couple hours inside you the night before. Did you really think I wouldn't recognize you. All I had to do was ask around and found out pretty quick you were engaged to one of the town's golden boys."

Kathryn looked down at her shoes. Heels. Just so she could meet with Daniel's mother and grandmother for lunch. "It's complicated."

Juice eyed her Explorer. "Obviously. Why do you want to see me?" He kept his face blank as Kathryn looked up. "You want to fuck."

Kathryn nodded shyly. "You're the first one to give me an orgasm in eight months. Daniel's," she paused. "Daniel's more concerned about Daniel. And you seemed to appreciate a good blowjob."

"That blowjob was good," Juice murmured, taking a step towards her. Kathryn leaned against the door of her Explorer. "Is this what you want?"

Kathryn nodded and bit her bottom lip.

"Tell me why."

"Why what?"

Juice leaned closer and whispered into her ear. "Tell me why you're here begging for outlaw dick instead of sitting pretty in a big house on the hill."

She swallowed roughly, becoming intoxicated from his presence. "Because you made me feel like me. Like Kat and not Kathryn. I don't have to be anyone but me. When you get me naked, I'm really naked and I want that again."

Juice stared her down. Kathryn squirmed under his gaze. "Stay here. Keys."

Kathryn handed him her keys and he pulled her vehicle into the bay. He spoke to one of the mechanics before heading back to Kathryn. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the building opposite of the garage. It had a large decal of the same reaper on the wall that was on Juice's back. It was the Sons of Anarchy clubhouse.

He led her towards the back hall where dorm-style rooms were set up and pulled her into a room, shoving her against the door once it was closed. Kathryn grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers as her legs curled around his waist. Juice grabbed her under her thighs and held her up against the door as they ground against one another.

Her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his work shirt while Juice's lips worked on her neck and pulled her silky blouse up and off her body. He released her from her perch against he door and yanked her bra cups down. "On your knees," he commanded before kissing her. He undid his belt and zipped his pants.

Kathryn licked him up and down and worked up the saliva in her mouth before taking him in and going deeper and deeper. Juice slammed a hand against the door and other tightly grabbed the hair at the back of her head. Kathryn slipped her hand under the hem of her skirt and bypassed her panties to start playing with herself.

She loved looking up and seeing the bliss on Juice's face whenever he hit the back of her throat. Without warning, he pulled back and yanked her up. He quickly realized her pencil skirt was too tight to pull up or down so he turned her around, bend her down at the waist so her hands were on the bed, and pulled the skirt up above her hips.

Juice kicked her heeled feet apart and pulled her lacy panties aside to see how wet she was. He groaned at the liquid that covered his finger. "Feel naked yet?"

A guttural moan came from Kathryn's throat as she arched her back and pushed against him, begging for more. "Please Juice, fuck me. Fuck me hard, please."

She got her wish as she gasp for breath at the force of his first thrust. He wound his hand around her long auburn brain and pulled as he thrust into her from behind.

It was fast, but it was satisfying. Only a few minutes later Juice was pulling his pants up and Kathryn was readjusting her skirt and reaching for her top.

"So is your name Kathryn or Kat?"

Kathryn stood and tucked her top in. "It's technically Kathryn, but when I was growing up, everybody called me Kat. But, when I met Daniel, he always called me Kathryn and that's what his family calls me and they basically run this town, so I am Kathryn now in Charming."

"But, you prefer Kat."

She nodded and handed him his work shirt from the floor. "I do. It's what I know, you know. What's your name? Surely your mom didn't name you Juice."

He chuckled and buttoned the shirt. "No. She didn't. Maybe one day I'll tell you my name, Kat, but not today." He tugged on her braid and kissed the top of her head. "How long have you been with Hale?"

"Eight months," she answered softly. "Everything's happened so fast. It's like a whirlwind. One minute I'm in Seattle, in the same place I'd been my entire life. The next minute I'm swept off my feet by this rich California guy who brings me to his hometown and puts a rock on my finger. Some days it feels like my head is still spinning and I'm not sure what's real and what's not." She looped her arms around his waist and kissed the base of his throat.

"Better be careful little girl," Juice growled. "Or you'll never see your fiance again."

Kathryn sighed and released him. She kept her eyes downcast and smoothed her skirt. "You're right. Probably shouldn't have come here."

"I didn't say that," Juice replied quietly, putting a finger under chin and gently forcing her to look at him. He searched her hazel eyes. "What are you playing at?"

Kathryn pulled her chin out of Juice's grasp and reached for her purse. "I should go."

"Wait," Juice called out, reaching out to grab her arm as she started out the door. Kathryn stopped, but didn't look back at him.

"Let me go," she requested softly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this."

"Shouldn't have done what?"

Kathryn finally looked over her shoulder at him. Juice's face was blank and he let go of her arm.

"I got what I wanted. I'm getting married and won't have another worry for the rest of my life. It's what I wanted. I'm happy. I have no right looking for anything else from anyone else. I'm sorry, Juice."

"Hey. Hey! Wait." Juice followed her down the hall and caught her arm before she made it into the main room. "What's the deal, Kat?"

"What deal?"

"This bipolar act. The fuck is your deal?"

Kathryn sadly shook her head. "The grass isn't always greener on the other side," she said quietly. "I'm sorry." With that, she walked out, her heels clicking on the concrete floor of the clubhouse. Her car wasn't quite ready when she got to the garage so she was directed into the office where an older lady with two toned hair was.

"Hi. I'm getting brake pads on my car and it's not finished yet."

The woman nodded, taking her reading glasses off. "Have a seat." She gestured to the couch before putting her glasses back on and focusing on a stack of papers. "Enjoy the clubhouse?"

Kathryn tensed as the woman gave her a side eyed look. "Don't think I didn't see you with Juice, soon to be Mrs. Hale."

Kathryn opened her mouth and quickly closed it again. She was trying to think of some sort of plausible excuse. "We were just talking."

"Mmm hmm. Calling out to God, probably." The tell-tale blush creeping up the younger woman's face confirmed Gemma's assumptions. "You need to be more careful. This town talks. Gemma," she pointed to herself in introduction.

"Kat," Kathryn replied softly, not sure of where to look or what to do.

"I know," Gemma replied. A tall man with a full beard entered the room and handed Gemma a piece of paper.

"Explorer's ready," he told her before going back into the garage. Kathryn peeked out the window, but didn't see Juice among the men. Gemma told her the amount and Kathryn quickly paid, ready to leave this place.

Gemma watched her as she left as if the hounds of hell were nipping at her heels. She looked over her shoulder as the Sergeant at Arms for the club, Tig, entered with another work slip. "What's her deal?"

"Who's?"

"The strawberry shortcake with the Explorer."

"Oh," Tig chuckled darkly. "Daniel Hale's girl. Hooked up with Juice the other night."

"And again when she brought her car in."

"No shit. Good job, Juicy," Tig commented as they both watched Juice come out of the clubhouse, his face tense. "Think she's trying to pull something for the Hales'?"

Gemma shrugged. "Dunno. More worried about her getting him all twisted up. Pretty pussy's dangerous pussy."

Tig nodded in agreement. "I'll feel him out. Find out where his head is."


	3. Chapter 3

Kathryn nodded as her client chatted excessively as she styled her hair. She was tired and had a cramp in her neck from Daniel's 'loving' the night before. She was burning through clients today as there was a beauty pageant at the high school that night and it seemed like every girl in town was entered.

"Okay, sweetie," Kathryn interrupted her. "You're done. Good luck tonight."

She blew a breath of air through her cheeks as the girl and her mother walked out and looked to Jane, who was working on another high schooler, with an exhausted look on her face. "I got twenty minutes before my next client. I'm gonna go grab a coffee or else I'm not going to make it. Want one?"

Jane nodded. "Yes, please. My purse is in the back."

"Don't worry about it," Kathryn said, waving her off. "My treat. I'll be back in a few." She walked out of the salon and into the warm California sun. The coffee shop was just a few stores down and it wasn't too busy on the sidewalk.

Her toes were starting to pinch in her black leather booties, but they were much more comfortable than any of the heels in her closet and they made her legs look great. She popped in the local coffee shop and got two coffees, wanting to hurry back in case her next appointment came in early. As soon as she stepped out of the shop, however, she noticed a row of motorcycles being parked across the street. Juice being on one of them.

Their eyes met across the street and she raised a cup in a shy greeting. Juice nodded in her direction before saying something to one of the guys next to him. He crossed the street towards her. "So you're not ignoring me?"

"How have I been ignoring you," Kathryn asked, letting him lead them down an alley out of the middle of the sidewalk.

"Uh, the way you left the other day and haven't seen you since. Seriously, are you bipolar?"

Kathryn shook her head and adjusted the cups in her hands. They were hot. "No, no I'm not. Just . . . I don't know, confused, maybe? Plus, you're pretty much the only person I know outside of work and Daniel's family. For a guy who's family has been here forever, Daniel sure doesn't like to go out and socialize much."

"So you miss my sparkling conversation?"

Kathryn blushed at his smile and wink. "I don't think we've even had a conversation yet, Juice. Not a full one that doesn't lead to sex."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

Kathryn laughed softly, which caused a grin to appear on Juice's face at the sound of it. "Um, I know I've been kinda crazy lately," Kathryn said. "Um, but would you want to get together one day and just talk? No sex. Just talk? You know, hang out?"

Juice stepped back and eyed her up and down. He noticed her tight, distressed jeans and silky t-shirt top that showed off her cleavage perfectly. "Hale ain't gonna let you anywhere near me, babe."

"Oh, no," Kathryn clarified, "I know. Um, he has poker every Thursday and after I cook dinner for them, he likes it when I kind of get out of his hair, you know. Maybe we can get together then." She shrugged, not sure if Juice was going to laugh in her face or not.

Juice nodded, letting her words sink. "Okay. See you tomorrow then. Can't promise I won't try to sleep with you." He winked at her, enjoying the way her deepening blush tinted her cheeks.

"Okay," she replied, biting her bottom lip. "See you tomorrow around seven."

"Yeah."

Kathryn grinned. "Okay. Um, I gotta get back to work, so," she shrugged and trailed off. "See you later."

"See ya, Kat."

Kathryn smiled at him and headed back to the salon. Her conversation with Juice took a little longer than she thought and her next client was all ready there. "Sorry. There was a line at the coffee shop." She handed Jane hers and smiled at her teenaged client. "Ready?"

The rest of the afternoon went relatively quickly and she got home after Daniel, who was watching the sports highlights on ESPN when she arrived. "Hey, baby."

"Hey. What's for dinner?"

Kathryn sighed and set her purse on the table. "I dunno. What do you want?"

"Eh, nothing heavy. Maybe just a sandwich."

Kathryn sighed. "You've been home longer than me and you wait for me to get home after a long day so I can make you a sandwich that you're perfectly capable of making yourself?"

Daniel shook his head and set his beer down. "Are you kidding me, Kathryn? I bust my ass every day to provide for you and you bitch when I ask you to do a simple thing for me. It's a fucking sandwich, not Baked Alaska. I'm sure your day was difficult washing hair and gossiping all day."

Kathryn gritted her teeth and crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "Don't yell at me. I work just as hard as you do."

"Doing nothing," Daniel snapped. "Doing hair is not a real job. As soon as you're pregnant you'll quit. Maybe then we can eat dinner at a normal time."

"It's not even six!"

"I don't like to eat late." Daniel growled and stood. "You know what, never mind. I'll go out for dinner. Please, put your feet up, princess," he sneered. "Your life is so hard. You deserve a break."

"Stop acting like an asshole," Kathryn snapped, following him to the door. Daniel turned around and put a finger in her face.

"Watch your tone."

Kathryn shook her head, her face flushed and her blood boiling. "You do not get to boss me around. I'm not a child."

"Then stop acting like one." With that, he slammed the door and left. Kathryn groaned in frustration and kicked the wall.

"Idiot," she told herself as she stomped up the stairs. She changed her clothes and gathered up some laundry. It always bothered Daniel when the hamper got more than halfway full. After that was started, she plopped on the couch and curled her legs under her, checking her phone for missed calls and messages. There was a missed message from an unknown number.

_'are you a meat girl or a veggie girl?'_

She furrowed her eyebrows at the bizarre message.

_'What? Who is this?'_

The responding message was an emoji of a glass of orange juice.

'_Didn't know bikers were into emojis. How hardcore. lol' _

_'there's a lot you don't know about me. meat or veggies?'_

_'Guessing you're picking up pizza for tomorrow.'_

_' :) '_

_'Meat.'_

_'how do you like your meat'_

_'Juicy'_

_'HA! . . . . . . . . . . have my babies'_

Kathryn giggled at Juice's light hearted texts. It was a shame she was going to have to delete them so Daniel wouldn't see.

_'How'd you get my number?'_

_'i have my ways ;) privacy doesn't mean the same thing to some people'_

She grinned and laid flat on the couch as she texted. She kind of felt like a teenager with the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

_'Obviously. Shouldn't be shocked Mr. Intelligence Officer. What are you doing?'_

_'texting you. duh.'_

_' . . . Smartass'_

_' :) '_

Kathryn quickly deleted the messages and locked her phone when she heard a car pull up in the driveway. Daniel entered carrying two styrofoam plates from the sandwich shop. "Hey."

"Hey," he replied, setting the plates on the kitchen table. "Sorry I blew up at you, sweetheart. I didn't mean to, I really didn't. We've been slammed with this case at work and all the discovery files were messed up and Hank is bitching and the other office is dragging their feet and," he sighed roughly. "You don't need to know all that. I'm sorry. I got Sonny's if you're hungry." He smiled weakly at her, which Kathryn reciprocated.

She nodded and went to join him at the table. "And I'm sorry about all the wedding stuff, too," he said as they opened their containers. "My parents keep pressuring for dates and stuff and I gave him the last one I knew we talked about."

"Why should it matter to them," Kathryn asked, picking up a onion that fell off and popping it in her mouth. "It's our wedding, not theirs. I'm the bride, not your mom."

Daniel shrugged. "I know. I guess it's because I'm their first to get married and they want it to be perfect and apparently, at least according to my mom, this town wants something to be excited about. My family's been here for generations and it was a big deal when my parents got married. Guess they want to bring that feeling back with us."

Kathryn shook her head. "But why. That sounds like we're in, like, a war or depression or something."

"I guess with the Sons running around like they own the town, we are. They bring blood and stop any new industry from coming in. Notice there are little to no chains or big corporations here."

She shrugged. "I kinda like that, though. Thought it gave Charming its charm."

"Yeah, but places like Sonny's doesn't bring in tourists or appeals to new families or industry which would bring in more jobs. Sons get in the way every single time."

"And what does that have to do with our wedding?"

"I don't know, to be honest," he confessed. "Guess it's something for the town to be happy about and to look forward to, for once, you know."

Kathryn nodded and chewed her sandwich so she wouldn't have to contribute to the conversation anymore. "Um," she said, swallowing, "what about what you said about my job? It's not easy, you know. You can't just walk in and start doing hair. You have to be trained; go to school. Just because it's not from a fancy university or law degree doesn't mean it's any less work."

Daniel shook his head and concentrated on his fries. "I'm sorry," he murmured. He finished his meal and threw the container away. "I'm gonna be in my office working. I'll probably be up late so don't wait up."

Kathryn nodded as Daniel headed back to his office and closed the door. She checked her phone again to see that Juice had texted her once more.

_'d is there. right? talk to you tomorrow' _

_'Yeah. Sorry. He checks my phone so I have to keep deleting everything.'_

_'i'll make sure my number doesn't show up on bill ;)'_

_'I'll see you tomorrow.'_

_'night'_

_'Goodnight'_

Juice read her message and tucked his phone into his back pocket.

"Are you gonna stare at that shit all night or you gonna pay attention to me?"

Juice rolled his eyes and looked to Tig as he older man scanned the local bar. He pulled Juice out of the clubhouse, claiming he needed fresh pussy to prowl. "I don't have tits. You don't need my constant entertainment."

Tig rolled his eyes and took a swig of his beer. "That's what you think," he muttered. "Who you finger talking to? Why don't you just call them like a normal person."

"Because texting is normal for people under 60," Juice snapped back with a smirk. While Tig wasn't 60, he knew Tig could be sensitive with age.

The older man jabbed a finger in Juice's chest. "Don't start," Tig said simply. His eyesight was drawn to a pretty little thing with large, fake breasts and box dyed, flaming red hair. "Why text someone when you have a whole platter of pussy to pick from here. Look at her," he nodded to the redhead. "Little. Big tits. Dumb looking. Right up your alley, brother."

He watched as Juice impassively glanced at the girl without a true reaction. "Seriously?"

"What?"

Tig rolled his eyes and motioned for the bartender to get him another beer. "Normally you'd be all over that ass and now you're looking down your nose. That little gingersnap from the garage got you twisted up?"

"Dunno what you're talking about, man."

"Uh, huh," Tig replied, not believing him. "You know the one. Long legs. Stacked. Engaged to Hale." He raised an eyebrow. "Don't think your little fuck session wasn't noticed. How'd that start? You don't exactly hang around the country club or golf course or whatever."

"No, I don't," Juice replied, turning towards the bar and trying to avoid looking at Tig. "Met her here, actually."

Tig looked around. The floors were dirty, everything was mismatched, and loud music ranging from classic country to gangster rap flowed around. Not exactly the kind of place a well bred girl hung around.

"She ain't from here, is she?"

Juice shrugged. "Said she just moved, so I guess not."

Tig rolled his eyes, frustrated at the lack of information Juice was giving him. "Cut the bullshit. I know you did your homework on this gash."

Juice didn't respond. Little did he knew his non-responses were telling Tig all he needed to know. Juice's phone beeped again and there was a slight grin as he read the message and responded.

Tig scratched his chin and looked around the slim bar crowd. Juice ignoring the conversation proved that he was all ready getting twisted up by a girl who was nothing but trouble for him and the club.


	4. Chapter 4

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000167 EndHTML:0000015900 StartFragment:0000000457 EndFragment:0000015884

Kathryn fluffed her hair and checked her reflection in the hall mirror. Daniel's poker party meal was completed and set out on the kitchen island. Daniel was in is office working. "Babe," she called out, grabbing her purse, "I'm gonna head out." She poked her head in his office to see him typing away on his computer. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah," he answered distractedly. "Where are you going? Mom's?"

Kathryn shook her head. "No. I think I'm gonna go to the coffee shop and read a book or something. Real low key."

Daniel nodded. "Okay. You know you can always go to my Mom's, right?"

"I know," she answered quickly. "I'm just getting to a really good part in it and I want to keep reading it. Is that okay," she asked tentatively when she noticed Daniel's expression had remained neutral. His lips spread into a warm smile.

"Of course. Have fun, baby. Love you."

"Me too," she replied, waving goodbye. She hurried to her car, pulling her phone out as she went.

_'On my way'_

_'garage is up. park there. see you in a minute'_

Kathryn giggled to herself girlishly as she made quick time to Juice's. True to his word, the garage door was up and his bike was parked outside. Before she was even parked, Juice entered the garage and let the door down. He grinned at her as she opened the hatch of her Explorer.

"So, you made it."

"Did you doubt me?"

Juice shrugged and noticed she was pulling a six pack of beer from a cooler in the back of her car. "Here, I got that." He took it from her and escorted her inside. "Pointe Defiance IPA," he read from the bottles.

"It's a local beer in Tacoma," she informed him, "and that's where I'm from and when I saw it at the store, I had to get it." Juice popped the tops on two, handing her one.

"Tacoma, huh?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes as they both sat on the black leather couch in the living room. There was all ready a pizza box from Luigi's on the table. "I have a feeling you've all ready invaded my privacy and found that out."

"Maybe," Juice replied slyly, opening the box and putting a slice on a plate for her.

"What else do you know?" She took the plate and immediately popped a piece of sausage into her mouth.

"You're 24," he answered, fixing a plate for himself. "Graduated from Tacoma Beauty School four years ago. You got a MIP and public intoxication charge when you were 19."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Of all the things," she muttered.

"What's the story?"

She shook her head and chewed her pizza. "Nothing big. Just went out with some friends. Had a fake I.D., got too drunk and got into an argument with my then boyfriend's ex-girlfriend. Cop saw it and made a big deal of it."

"That it?"

Kathryn shrugged and took a sip of her beer. "That's the gist of it, yeah." She slid her eyes over to him. She could tell he wanted to know more of the story.

"You know the Sons have a charter there."

Kathryn nodded, glad he let the subject drop. "Yeah, I know. Went to school with one of them. His name is Brent Cain. Everyone called him Bone, though."

Juice nodded. He knew who Bone was and he was making a mental note to call Bone. "I know who you're talking about."

"I just gave you more information to look up on me with, didn't I?" Juice responded with a wink. "So, Queens. What brought you here?"

"We talking about me now?"

She grinned at him and got another slice of pizza. Juice couldn't help but return the smile. "What do you want to know."

"Everything."

They went back and forth asking one another questions until the sun set and it was getting dark. Juice noticed how late it was getting when he had to lean over and turn on a lamp. "How long do I have you for?"

"Oh, uh, nine-ish, probably," Kathryn replied, looking at her shiny, gold, designer watch. "It's eight-thirty. We're okay." She had taken her shoes off and had her legs curled under her. "Favorite movie?"

"Gremlins," he replied quickly with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Been my favorite since I was a kid."

"It's a good one," Kathryn agreed as she shifted slightly. Now their knees were touching. "I was a Disney kid. Always loved Cinderella. That was my favorite."

"So not surprised your favorite movie is a princess movie," Juice muttered, pushing a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, well, the prince isn't always charming, you know," she replied dryly. "Sorry. Probably shouldn't of said that."

"What's the deal?" At her curious look, Juice elaborated. "You aren't exactly acting like a blushing bride, or whatever. If anything, you seem to be dreading it. Why you marrying this guy?"

She shook her head. "Can we not talk about him or the wedding, please? It's nice not to have to for once."

Juice watched her carefully and noticed how her eyes were downcast and her fingers twirled a strand of hair a little harder than before. There was even a slight tick in her jaw. "Yeah," he agreed. "Whatever you want to talk about, baby," he replied, putting a hand on her thigh, letting his thumb brush back and forth over the denim covering her skin.

"I just don't want to bring him up when I'm spending time with you," she elaborated softly, putting her hand on top of his. She softly bit her bottom lip. "I don't know what I'm doing here Juice. I'm just doing what feels good."

"And what feels good right now?"

Kathryn tenderly stroked his cheek before leaning in and capturing his lips with hers. Juice shifted so she was on top of him and lowered onto the couch.

Her phone beeped with a message, breaking the moment. It was a text from Daniel.

_'Guys just left. Dishwasher's full and there's no room for plates.'_

Kathryn rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, pushing her hair out of her face. "I, ah, gotta go. Um, next week?"

Juice nodded, his eyes sneaking a peek down the front of her shirt where her breasts were pressed against his chest delightfully. "Didn't even really get a chance to get you naked."

She blushed at his words and stood. "Um, I need to get going before he starts calling. I'll see you around, Juice." He nodded and walked her out to the car.

"Be careful," he murmured, pecking her lips lightly. "Next week?"

Kathryn nodded with a blush on her cheeks. "Next week."

There was a small smile on her face the entire short drive home. She parked next to Daniel's Lexus and went inside. There was a pile of dishes on the kitchen island and Daniel was in the living room with his feet propped on the coffee table as he tapped away on his computer.

"Play good?" Kathryn started on the dishes, trying not to roll her eyes at Daniel's obvious avoidance of simple household chores.

"I played well," he replied, not taking his eyes on the screen. "Did you enjoy your book?"

"Yeah. It's pretty good. I enjoyed my evening. Nice and quiet, you know."

They didn't speak after that. Kathryn got the kitchen cleaned up and headed into the bedroom to change and get ready for bed. She noticed she had a missed text when she put her phone on the charger.

_'do we have to wait a whole week?'_

She smiled and felt a flutter of butterflies in her stomach.

_'Yes. Don't want to get anyone suspicious.'_

He followed with a thumbs down emoji. _'i think i should get a dirty picture for being patient. give me something to enjoy while i wait'_

_'Are you serious?!'_

_'yep'_

_'How bad do you want it?'_

_'bad'_

"Oh, my God," Kathryn mouthed. She closed the door in case Daniel decided to come, took of her clothes and snapped a photo of the pile of clothes and sent it to him. She dressed for bed with a smirk as she waited for his response.

_'. . . . . . . yeah baby.'_

_'You like that? Said you wanted a 'dirty' picture.'_

_'mmmm just like that. filthy. keep it up haha'_

_'lol. Maybe you'll get another one one day.'_

_'yeah take out those garbage bags'_

Kathryn snorted._ '. . . . . . You're a sick man Juice. I should be a little offended you just called my tits garbage though.'_

_'i said nothing about tits babe. i just feel strongly about cleanliness. get your mind out of the gutter dirty girl.'_

With mischievous glee she pulled her sleep shirt up and snapped a photo of her exposed midriff to send to him.

_'tease'_

_'Lol. Be a good boy and you might get a reward later.'_

Her phone buzzed with a reply just as Daniel was coming in.

"Thought you would have been asleep by now."

Kathryn shrugged and got under the covers, placing her phone facedown on the nightstand. "Get your work finished?"

"Somewhat," he murmured, stretching out on the bed. "Probably be working some over the weekend."

"That's fine. I'm working Saturday and I'm gonna clean the house Sunday after church. Everything going okay with the case?"

"It's going," he murmured, kissing her forehead. "Goodnight, baby. I love you."

"Me too," Kathryn replied to his abrupt response as Daniel turned off his lamp and turned over so his back was to her.

Kathryn sneaked a peek at her phone before she followed suit.

'_nipple or the reward won't be worth it'_


End file.
